Hotaru Nagisa
Hotaru Nagisa is the leader of the Cures in Step Dance Pretty Cure . She lives in a music shop called "Crescendo Sound" with her parents and her grandmother. Her catchphrase is "Always dreaming". Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Pop. History Childhood When she was little Hotaru was enchanted by the world of idols and decided to become one anyway, so she began training, learning to play instruments and keep in shape by developing a large force. Seeing her dedication to her grandfather workouts engaged in training since he had been a singer in the past, but she strove so much that eventually forced the other since Hotaru grandfather was very strict what just psychologically stressing Hotaru doing that hearings Hotaru unable to go very well be causing Hoatru middle traumatized about being judged by others and end up having an accident on stage, Hotaru grandfather at the hospital begs her forgiveness since he only wanted to help her because in the past he had not been successful, Hotaru forgiving grandfather saying she know he was just trying to help but decided that from now on she would go after their dreams. New Life The story begins with a normal day of Hotaru she and her best friend Ruri go to school as usual, the two shows are great friends but also face their problems, as the kids who are causing Ruri or Sayaka, a very engaged girl. After school Ruri and Hotaru meet Liry the fairy of rhythm that was being chased by a huge monster, Ruri tries to protect Liry while Hotaru trying to protect the two, so the two are chosen by the spirit of the rhythms but only Hotaru have the courage to transform, it inherits the power of the Pop rhythm and transforms into Cure Pop. Appareance As Cure Pop As Cure Pop Stage Form As Reborn Cure Pop As Cure Diva Personality She is a very energetic and lively girl, loves to sing and dance but always lives in the clouds, is not very good in studies but is very hardworking. It has a trauma to report against judges and feel a lot of pressure. She does not seem but she is strong enough but being able to face the boys who annoy her friend Ruri is a very loyal friend. Her dream is to be a idol and a big super star and love to say "Always dreaming!" Cure Pop "The bright Mike, a crazy beat and catchy music, Stylish Cure Pop!" Cure Pop is Hotaru’s Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Pop has the power of the Pop rhythm, she can jump very high and run very fast. She does not need to be together with the other cures to transform. Hotaru Transforms by saying Pretty Cure! Let's dance! Her basic attack is Pop Mirage Jet and with the Pop Blower can purify the monsters with Pop Max Scenario!. Later she gains the Make Up Accessories! to transform her into Stage form and have the "Special Appeal" to combine her power with the other precures to perform their group attack, Special World Tour!. She can also perform Bodyguards Shields With other Step Dance Cures. Reborn Cure Pop "The bright Mike, a crazy beat and catchy music, Reborn Cure Pop!" Reborn Cure Pop is Hotaru's new Pretty Cure alter ego when she find her own power. She can use stars to walk in the air. Hotaru Transforms by saying New generation! Pretty Cure Lets dance! Her basic attack is Pop Dreaming and with her Pop Microphone can purify the monsters with Pop Concerto. And with the other's Cure's can make the group attack, Grand Concerto!. Cure Diva "With the every rhythm transform their beat in one, a great show for everyone, Step Dance Pretty Cure, Cure Diva" Cure Diva is the upgrade form that Cure Pop attains, first in the movie Step Dance Precure! All Rhythm as one the Divine Song! and later in the last but one episode. That required the power of the The Divine Heart with a love for the music. In this form she can perform alone Big Miracle Concerto and with the other Cures preform Divine Eternal Rhythm!. Transformation Coming soon... Relationships Coming Soon... Etymology Hotaru: (Firefly) Nagisa: (The seaside) Cure Pop: Hotaru's alias name,it inherits the power of the old Cure Pop and then she use her name too. Reborn Cure Pop: She is reborn with its own power of pop Cure Diva: This name is to represent something divine, a person who is a goddess and admired by everyone but has a good heart. Trivia *Hotaru represent the letter "H" of the word "RHYTHM" *Cure Diva and her is inspired in Amy a character of a online game Grand Chase Coming soon... Gallery Coming Soon... Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Step Dance Pretty Cure Category:Lead Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Female Category:User: NattySakura